Operación: El renacimiento de Ambulas
Operación: El renacimiento de Ambulas is an event released with . During the event, the Tenno must defeat new Ambulas combat MOA prototypes in normal outdoor Corpus missions in order to gain access to the Ambulas manufacturing facility on Hades, Plutón. On PC, this event started on Thursday, May 4, 2017 and ended on Thursday, May 11, 2017 at 2PM Eastern Time. Full details can be found on the Official Announcement Post. Event Synopsis ;AMBULAS REBORN! Perrin Sequence leader Ergo Glast has intercepted disturbing communication from the profit-hungry Corpus, they are attempting to grow their military to dangerous and uncontrollable levels. Corpus Board Chairman Frohd Bek is inviting investors to witness the newest and deadliest Ambulas Prototype equipped with state-of-the-art processors called Animo. These investments will push the Ambulas Reborn project into full production. For Frohd Bek, credits talk, and it’s apparent that he is deploying new Corpus technology to battles as product demos to display their lethality to his investors. Sightings have been confirmed on any Corpus planet region — this technology is not suitable for ship environments, look to terrain and open-air locations to engage. Work with Ergo Glast and fellow Tenno to halt Frohd’s project and disrupt the Ambulas deployment before they see widespread use. What you need to do First thing's first: you need to encounter the Ambulas Reborn Prototypes head on. Frohd Bek is deploying them on new Condor Dropships. These deployments *only occur* on Corpus open-air surfaces - not ships! Take down Ambulas in your encounters and ensure you Hack the target — this will release Animo Beacons which can be used to hone in on the Ambulas facility. Once you have collected enough Animo Beacons, you can head to the Ambulas Plant on Hades, Plutón for a final battle. Taking down Ambulas at the source will earn you a Supra Vándalo and the peace of mind that you've helped put a stop to Ambulas's production. But these ANIMO BEACONS have other use... What you need to know Remember: Ambulas will only spawn on Corpus open-air Escenarios like Planeta helado Corpus (except Sindicato missions). You can collect Animo Beacons from Ambulas encounters based on the level of the Ambulas defeated: To encounter the final Boss Fight on Hades, you will need to earn a certain amount of Animo Beacons depending on if you are a Solo player or in a Clan. You will have a progress bar on your Navigation that displays this. This number is just total earned, they do not need to be kept (i.e. you can earn and spend and it still counts toward this reveal goal). Revealing the Hades node requires: Challenging the Hades, Pluto node costs 40 Animo Beacons. Personal Rewards Help Ergo Glast, Tenno. Rewards are waiting. Players can work together or alone to obtain Animo Beacons which can be exchanged for a variety of new and returning Rewards including: The Animo rewards are found by speaking to Ergo Glast in La Secuencia Perrín room in any Repetidor. Clan Scoring and Rewards Competitive Clans can earn trophies and glory! Each player's best score is determined by most Animo Beacons collected in a single mission. Clan Scores are calculated based on the sum of participating players best score. Leaderboard To Get THE OPERATION: AMBULAS REBORN TROPHY at the end of the Operation, the clan must reach the following scores: The Terracotta, Bronze, Silver, and Gold trophies award 1000, 2000, 3000 and 5000 Clan XP respectively. Notas *Ambulas only spawns in three tilesets: Planeta helado Corpus and Puesto avanzado Corpus and Ciudad de gas Corpus. They must also be Corpus-controlled, they will not spawn if controlled by the Infested or is in the middle of a crossfire. **Ambulas also does not spawn if it is an Invasión or Sindicato mission. *More than one Ambulas can spawn on a single mission in an interval of 3-5 minutes. Similar to Bursas, additional Ambulas will spawn if enough time is spent in the same mission. For this reason, players will likely find it more effective to spend a large amount of time at an Endless node such as an Excavación or Defensa mission rather than repeatedly running shorter missions. *Ambulas drops with a large entourage of elite crewmen and MOAs. They however, can all be killed before they even make it on the ground by bombarding the dropship with AoE attacks, Ambulas included. *All members of the squad get credit for each kill. If two members in the squad are part of the same clan, the clan will effectively get double credit towards unlocking the Hades node for each Ambulas killed. *As with most event reward weapons, Supra Vándalo is only awarded for the first successful completion of Hades by each player. It comes with an Catalizador Orokin already installed along with a free Weapon Slot. TABLAS DE CLASIFICACIÓN :PC: http://content.warframe.com/dynamic/ambulasReborn.php en:Operation: Ambulas Reborn